


They love each other!!

by DryDreams



Series: Tiny MAG fics [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, The bookshelf is a metaphor, cabin content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Martin reads to Jon and Martin helps Jon pick up a bookshelf
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Tiny MAG fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. I’m fine!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are unconnected lil things

There’s an extremely loud crash from Jon’s office and Martin nearly spills his lunch. Quickly he pushes back his chair and hurries over there, reaching the door just in time to hear Jon curse loudly. He knocks, hurriedly. 

“Are you alright in there Jon?”

There’s some shuffling and then Jon says “I’m fine, Martin, go away.”

Martin rolls his eyes. “Did you break something?” 

Knowing Jon there were far too many things he could have broken. Furniture. A bone. Someone’s mind, probably.

There’s a beat of silence. “Maybe.” Jon finally says. “But I’m _fine.”_

“No, I’m coming in.”

“God, _Martin—“_

The door swung open to reveal that an entire bloody bookshelf had fallen over, loose papers all over the floor. Jon was sitting dejectedly on the floor next to it.

“What the hell did you do!?” Martin exclaimed, rushing to Jon’s side. Jon tried to brush him off as he stood up.

“I was just... trying to reach something and I may have, pulled too hard on a shelf, okay, it’s fine, I don’t need any help.”

“What do you _mean_ you don’t need help, we have to pick up the bookshelf! You could have been hurt, are you hurt!?”

Jon shakes his head, frowning deeply. “I can do it, Martin, I’m fine.”

Martin is stunned into silence for a moment when Jon bends down and gets his fingertips under the edge of the bookshelf. 

“Jon, _no!”_ He says when Jon starts tugging, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not that heavy, Martin!”

“It’s five times your size!”

Jon huffs and stops trying, turning to glare at Martin. It’s sharp but Martin doesn’t flinch under it anymore, he knows there’s nothing behind it that would hurt him.

When Martin doesn’t back down under his stare, Jon blinks and then crosses his arms, looking down at the ground instead. “I’m stronger than I look.” He says quietly.

Martin huffs out a laugh. “I’m sure you are. But that doesn’t mean you don’t need help sometimes. You shouldn’t be trying to do everything by yourself.”

Jon’s fingers flex against his arm and his eyebrows furrow. “I’m fine.” He says again.

“You don’t have to be fine.”

There’s a long moment of silence as Jon turns this over, fidgeting slightly. Then he sighs and drops his shoulders. “Fine. Fine. Help me pick up the damn bookshelf.”


	2. One more chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft

The dwindling embers in the fireplace were casting a dim soft light around the room. Soon the damp highland cold would seep back into the room but it hadn’t reached them yet, cuddled as they were on the corner of the couch. Martin’s eyelids were drooping as he turned the page and it took him a few tries to get just one instead of several. He felt just a touch of relief when he saw there were only a few lines left in the chapter, but he read them just as carefully as he had been nonetheless. When he’d finished he looked down at Jon, who was curled against his chest. His eyes were shut, eyelashes dark and pretty against his cheeks, and he was breathing evenly. The hand he had twisted in the hem of Martin’s shirt was not gripping as tightly as it had been at the beginning of the chapter. 

Quietly Martin shut the book and went to gently untangle them, planning to scoop up his sleeping jumble of dark hair and pointy elbows and cart him off to bed like he did so often these days. As he wrapped a hand around Jon’s wrist to free himself from the hold, Jon stirred. His eyelashes fluttered and he curled even closer to Martin, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“One more chapter?” He muttered blearily, hopefully, without even opening his eyes. 

Martin snorted. “No Jon, you slept through half of the last one.”

Jon pouted, but made no effort whatsoever to really wake up. “Alright,” he sighed. Clumsily he slung his arms around Martin’s neck and buried his face there. “Bed?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Bed. For _sleeping.”_

Jon grumbled again. “If you insist.”


End file.
